Back in the Saddle
by GEM8
Summary: Jenny returns to her practice. She's hoping for an uneventful day but she diesn't get one. She must help a patient through the scare of a lifetime. LeoJenny. Sequel to Lesson and Spotlights and Lean on Me Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin. Jeff, Ally, Deb, and Lynn are mine.**

**Author's note: This is a sequel to "Lean on Me." italics indicate thoughts**

**Title: "Back in the Saddle" 1/4**

**Rated: T**

**Spoilers: There's nothing to worry about, right?**

------

Jenny walked in to the reception area of her office. She had a staff meeting at 8:00 and her first patient at 8:45. _There is nothing to worry about. Calm down, you'll be fine. _Jenny walked up to the desk "Good morning Lynn."

"Good morning Dr. McGarry. Nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back." Jenny said as she took her messages and walked back to her office.

------

"Hi."

Jenny looked up from what she was reading to see a young woman standing in her doorway "Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Ally, really I am."

"Glad to hear it. Are you ready to get back to work?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. It's time to get back in the saddle."

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks. Hey who's here today?"

"Deb, just got here and Jeff is on call at the hospital." Ally responded as she turned to leave.

"Thanks, Ally"

"Have a good day."

--------

Leo was in his office catching up on paperwork while at the same time busily tapping his pen against his desk. Margaret walked into hand him something; she began to walk out and stopped mid step. "Leo"

"Hmm"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Leo asked not looking up from what he was doing and still tapping his pen on the desk.

"Stop tapping your pen, please."

"Leo stopped tapping the pen and held onto it, "I wasn't tapping the pen."

Margaret looked him straight in the eye, "yes, you were. If your that worried about her give her a call."

Leo looked up at her, "yes mom."

"Leo, I didn--"

"Oh, I know now get outta here will ya." Margaret hurried back to her desk and Leo picked up the pen once again and began to tap it on the desk.

"_Leo!"_

Leo rolled his eyes as he threw the pen onto the desk and picked up the phone.

------

Jenny returned to her office and sat down exhausted in her chair. She had forgotten how tiring this was, but it was rewarding; she wouldn't give it up for the world. _Five down two to go._ She thought. It was a light day to help her get back into the swing of things. She wrote a few notes on some charts before she decided to check her voice mail. She was pleasantly surprised. _Only two messages? I bet I know whom. _

"Hi Mom, It's Mal I just wanted to see how you were doing on your first day back. I'll talk to you later, Love you."

_Concerned family members are always a good thing but where is the really concerned family member. _

"Hi, Honey--" _There we go_. "I just wanted to make sure you where alright. If you need anything call me I'll see you later love ya." _This is why I love this man._ Jenny thought.

She was brought back to reality when Lynn appeared at her door. "Dr. McGarry, Dr Tillman would like to talk to you. She's in exam one."

"Thanks Lynn." Jenny walked out of her office and headed to exam one. When she got there she found Deb Tillman standing outside.

"Dr. Tillman what can I do for you?"

Deb Tillman stood in front of the exam room door blocking the window, "I could use a second opinion."

"Sure, what about?"

Deb stepped away from the door so Jenny could see in side "My patient."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin. Jeff, Ally, Deb, and Lynn are mine.**

**Author's note: This is a sequel to "Lean on Me." italics indicate thoughts**

**Title: "Back in the Saddle" 2/4**

**Rated: T**

**Spoilers: There's nothing to worry about, right?**

------

Jenny looked at Deb in shock "Where's the service?"

"Around the corner, they brought her in the employee entrance. They were looking for you but you were busy."

"Okay, did she tell you anything?"

"Just that she wasn't sure what to do and she wanted to talk to you. Should I call Leo?"

"No. Let me talk to her first."

"Okay."

"Thanks Deb. Keep this quiet."

"No problem I'll be in my office if you need me."

Jenny took the chart from Deb and entered the exam room. "Zoey?" Jenny walked over to her goddaughter.

"Aunt Jenny." Zoey looked up to her godmother with tears streaming down her face.

Jenny brushed the tears from Zoey's eye "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, Calm down and tell what happened."

"I was in a study group for finals when the room started to spin. Gina and Mike got me to the car and I begged them not to call anyone but they said I should see a doctor. Aunt Jenny please don't call my parents I don't want to worry them.

"Did you faint?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's look you over then we'll talk about your parents."

Jenny looked Zoey over and ran some tests, "Okay one more question has this ever happened before."

"Yeah, three weeks ago. When I woke up from it I was fine. I thought that it was because I wasn't eating right so I didn't think much of it. When it happened today I got a little scared."

Jenny was trying her hardest to hide her concern but Zoey could tell something was bothering her "Okay, Zoe stay here. I have to go get someone."

"Jenny you said--"

"Relax, I going to get Dr. Tillman so we can move to my office. Where your detail?"

"Mike's in the waiting room and Gina is around the Corner."

Jenny walked out of exam one and found Deb, "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

"I want to get her into my office." Jenny stopped outside the exam room door "Gina we are going to move her into my office. It's lunchtime so there isn't anyone but us."

"Okay."

Jenny turned back to Deb, "I want to get a CBC before we move her."

"Sure."

"I'll meet you in my office there is someone I have to call." Jenny walked into her office and walked behind her desk. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Leo McGarry."

"Leo, it's me. Before you ask, I fine but could you come down here?"

"Sure is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'll explain when you get here. Oh, don't tell Jed where you're going."

"Okay, Jenny what's--"

"Just trust me. I'll see you when you get here."

------

"You called him! You said you wouldn't call."

Jenny sat at her desk with Zoey in the chair across from her "Zo, relax. I called Leo; I didn't call your parents and Leo doesn't even know why he's coming."

Zoey let out a deep breathe, "I'm sorry I'm just scared."

Jenny came and sat next to her, "I know don't worry it's all going to work out."

"What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You have an idea though.'

"Yes, I do but I don't want to say until I'm sure."

"And in order to know for sure?"

"I need to get another test."

"Can you do it here."

"No, I can't."

"So now what do we do."

"Wait for Leo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin. Jeff, Ally, Deb, and Lynn are mine.**

**Author's note: This is a sequel to "Lean on Me." italics indicate thoughts**

**Title: "Back in the Saddle" 3/4**

**Rated: T**

**Spoilers: There's nothing to worry about, right?**

------

Leo walked into the office and went up to the front desk. "Hey Lynn. She called me."

"Hey Leo yeah go on back; she's in her office."

"Thanks."

Leo walked back to Jenny's office and knocked on the door. Jenny opened the door wide enough to get into the hallway but not wide enough for Leo to see inside her office. "Hi. Thanks for coming."

"Is everything alright?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Jenny, what's going on?"

Jenny put an arm around her husband's waist and walked down the hallway to Jeff Mitchell's office. They sat down and Jenny looked at him not sure where to start. "I have someone in my office who is very scared. I promised her I wouldn't call her parents or anyone else until I looked her over, I did and I called you."

Leo looked confused, "Who are you talking about?"

"Zoey." Jenny answered waiting for a response.

"Zoey. As in Zoey Bartlet?"

"Yeah."

"Is she okay?"

She will be. She passed out at school and they brought here because she didn't want to make a big fuss."

"I think she is hypoglycemic."

"It's not--"

Jenny cut him off in mid sentence. "I don't know for sure." Jenny could see the fear wash over Leo's face.

He finally found his voice and spoke "Does she know?"

"No, I wanted to wait until you came. Leo I don't think that this is what it is but I'll feel better when I know for sure."

"Me too."

Jenny got up and went to the door "Let's go she's waiting."

-----

"Zoey." Leo called her name as he walked into the office followed by Jenny. Leo sat down next to Zoey; Jenny joined them after she closed the door.

"Leo I'm sorry."

Leo pulled Zoey closer to him, "for what?"

"Bringing you here I'm afraid and I don't want to worry anyone."

"Everything is going to be alright. You have nothing to worry about."

Jenny broke in on the conversation "Zoey." Jenny took Zoey by the hand. Yes, she was a doctor and she should keep a distance but she couldn't not now this was her goddaughter, this was different. "We need to talk. I think you have hyperglycemia but there is another possibility and I think that is why you are afraid. Am I right about that?"

"Yes."

"That is what I thought so we are going to find out for sure."

"Okay." Zoey replied in a little voice hanging tightly onto Leo. "What do we do?"

"Jeff is going to meet us at the hospital's service entrance. He is going to do a CAT scan. We're going to go with you so don't worry about anything."

Zoey looked up at Leo, "What about the detail."

"I called Butterfield. The advance team should already be there."

"What about Dad?"

"I got it covered. Ready kiddo?"

"No but let's get it over with."

4

They arrive at the hospital and Zoey, Jenny and Leo all went down to the radiology department.

"Have I ever told you that I'm claustrophobic?"

"You have now." Jenny replied with a smile as she helped Zoey lay down on the table. "Just remember take deep breathes, I'll talk you throughout it."

"Okay, where did Leo go?"

"He went to call Margaret."

"Okay, let do this."

----

Leo walked back to join Jenny, How's she doing?" He asked as he walked in.

"Great it looks clear to me."

"I agree with her." Jeff offered. "She looks fine to me."

"Okay let's take her out. Zoey, you did great honey, we're coming in to get you"

"Okay."

Jenny walked into the room a moment later with a chart in her hand. She helped Zoey down off the table. "The CAT scan is all clear."

"That's great! Thanks Aunt Jenny."

"You're welcome, listen, I got your blood work back. You are hyperglycemic. I know that when you're in college you tend to skip meals and not eat right, but it's really important now for you to eat right and regularly.

"I will."

Oh, one more thing I think you should tell your parents they're going to want to know."

"Yeah, you're right. Will you and Leo come with me."

"Sure."

----

"Dad calm down! This is exactly why I didn't tell you before I knew for sure."

Abbey placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "She's right Jed. Sit down and relax."

Abbey turned to Jenny when Jed sat down, "Did you ran all the blood work?"

"Twice,"

Jed looked back to his daughter. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell us."

"I didn't want to worry you. Leo and Jenny took good care of me so don't worry. Excuse me I'm gonna go rest now."

Zoey left the living room and went to her room.

"Thank you Jenny." Abbey said sweetly.

"It's not a problem although I have to say I wasn't expecting this much excitement on my first day back."

"I can imagine."

Jed looked to his wife and Jenny. "Jenny thank you. Would you mind if I stole you're husband for a moment.

"Only if you promise to give him back, Mr. President."

"I promise. Would you two excuse us?"

"Yeah." They responded as they walked out of the living room.

Jed sat on the couch for a moment after they left and just stared at the floor. Leo waited for him to speak. "Thank you for what you did." He finally said with clear emanation in his voice.

"I didn't do much. Jenny did most of it."

"Yeah, I know but you could have told me. Then I would have overreacted and--"

Leo didn't let him finish. "I know you to well Jed. She's your little girl. I wouldn't have acted any different if it were Mallory we were talking about now. Zoey and I both knew that, that's why we didn't tell you. Jed, she's fine and she was very calm today. I very proud of her."

"So am I Leo, so am I."

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin. Jeff, Ally, Deb, and Lynn are mine.**

**Author's note: This is a sequel to "Lean on Me." italics indicate thoughts**

**Title: "Back in the Saddle" 4/4**

**Rated: T**

**Spoilers: There's nothing to worry about, right?**

------

They arrive at the hospital and Zoey, Jenny and Leo all went down to the radiology department.

"Have I ever told you that I'm claustrophobic?"

"You have now." Jenny replied with a smile as she helped Zoey lay down on the table. "Just remember take deep breathes, I'll talk you throughout it."

"Okay, where did Leo go?"

"He went to call Margaret."

"Okay, let do this."

----

Leo walked back to join Jenny, How's she doing?" He asked as he walked in.

"Great it looks clear to me."

"I agree with her." Jeff offered. "She looks fine to me."

"Okay let's take her out. Zoey, you did great honey, we're coming in to get you"

"Okay."

Jenny walked into the room a moment later with a chart in her hand. She helped Zoey down off the table. "The CAT scan is all clear."

"That's great! Thanks Aunt Jenny."

"You're welcome, listen, I got your blood work back. You are hyperglycemic. I know that when you're in college you tend to skip meals and not eat right, but it's really important now for you to eat right and regularly.

"I will."

Oh, one more thing I think you should tell your parents they're going to want to know."

"Yeah, you're right. Will you and Leo come with me."

"Sure."

----

"Dad calm down! This is exactly why I didn't tell you before I knew for sure."

Abbey placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "She's right Jed. Sit down and relax."

Abbey turned to Jenny when Jed sat down, "Did you ran all the blood work?"

"Twice,"

Jed looked back to his daughter. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell us."

"I didn't want to worry you. Leo and Jenny took good care of me so don't worry. Excuse me I'm gonna go rest now."

Zoey left the living room and went to her room.

"Thank you Jenny." Abbey said sweetly.

"It's not a problem although I have to say I wasn't expecting this much excitement on my first day back."

"I can imagine."

Jed looked to his wife and Jenny. "Jenny thank you. Would you mind if I stole you're husband for a moment.

"Only if you promise to give him back, Mr. President."

"I promise. Would you two excuse us?"

"Yeah." They responded as they walked out of the living room.

Jed sat on the couch for a moment after they left and just stared at the floor. Leo waited for him to speak. "Thank you for what you did." He finally said with clear emanation in his voice.

"I didn't do much. Jenny did most of it."

"Yeah, I know but you could have told me. Then I would have overreacted and--"

Leo didn't let him finish. "I know you to well Jed. She's your little girl. I wouldn't have acted any different if it were Mallory we were talking about now. Zoey and I both knew that, that's why we didn't tell you. Jed, she's fine and she was very calm today. I very proud of her."

"So am I Leo, so am I."

The End


End file.
